Mi magia es esta
by BrIxFTW
Summary: Un chico nuevo llega a Fairy Tail...el cual no tiene ninguna clase de Magia...o bueno no la magia que todos conocen...si no la magia de la felicidad...OC y parejas NaLu, Jellal x Erza y Mirajane x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hooooola gente, bueno aquí esta una nueva historia, OC (Osea mi personaje) en Fairy Tail, Creo que no tendra muchas visitas pues porque es OC y no a mucha gente le gusta, pero bueno, aquí va**

Era un día normal en Fairy Tail, solo que este estaba un poco vacio, ya que casí todos estaban reiniciando el examen para ser Mago Clase S, aquí que en el gremio solo se encontraba Mavis, la ex-maestra del gremio, Romeo, el padre de Romeo, Laxus y muchos otros que no lograron entrar al examen o simplemente no les apetecía ir, por supuesto que las 2 magas más fuertes de Fairy Tail estaban en el examen, al igual que cierto chico-escupe flamitas y su amigo el cubos de hielo, su amiga la maga celestial entre muchos otros que si fueron, pero cierto chico, en la puerta de entrada del gremio, estaba ahí parado pensando, era un joven de la edad de el equipo del flamitas, pelo negro salvaje y de estatura normal, piel blanca bronceadita y ojos negros, traía muñequeras, una camisa sin mangas y unos shorts

-¡Disculpeeeeen!- Grito el joven, su voz no era ni muy gruesa ni muy aguda, solo normal

Dentro del gremio, Laxus fue a ver quien era y abrió la puerta

-¿Que quieres?- Pregunto intimidantemente Laxus

-Uy que intimidante- Exclamo mientras le veía a los ojos a Laxus- Este es un gremio de magos ¿No es así?- Pregunto el chico

-Claro que lo es, ¿Qué tiene?- Pregunto Laxus, aburrido

-Dime, dime- Dijo el chico mientras se acercaba a Laxus- ¿Aceptarían a un No-Mago?...

-¿Eh?...

2 semanas después

Ya después de terminar el examen, dondé todos pasaron, a excepción de unos cuantos, el equipo flamitas volvio victorioso, Erza ya era clase S así que ahora todos lo eran, por lo cual podrían hacer muchas misiones clase S, igual Cana y Lissana pudieron pasar, todos estaban muy felices, y contentos de regresar al gremio

-¡Hemos vuelto!- Grito un chico, con la boca llena de fuego, su nombre, Natsu Dragneel- ¡Tengo hambre!- Grito y junto con el entraron todos, reconociendo todos...excepto la cara de Laxus, que parecía como que con ganas de decir algo, al igual que la de Mavis, Mirajane se acerco con duda

-Mira...parece que ya no tendras que trabajar en el bar- Comento Laxus impresionando a Mirajane y entonces volteó a ver al bar...Una cara desconocida

-¿U...un nuevo chico?- Pregunto Mirajane, observandolo, no estaba feo y parecía que era el chico más feliz del mundo, ya que su sonrisa no se le quitaba del rostro

-¿Dijiste nuevo chico?- Pregunto Natsu- ¡Nuevo chico!- Grito de alegría Natsu y se fue corriendo al bar

-Ah...Natsu..esper...ah..-Trato de detenerlo la maestra Mavis

-¿Que sucede maestra Mavis?- Pregunto Mirajane

-P...pues el no es exactamente un mago...- Respondio Mavis

-¡Chico nuevo- Grito Natsu mientras se acercoc al joven- ¡Hola!, ¡Mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel!- Grito

Extrañamente para todos, el chico también respondió con la misma emoción

-¡Hola!- Grito este, tal vez más fuerte que Natsu- ¡Mi nombre es Bruno Ryusake!- Volvió a gritar mientras le servia un baso de leche a Happy sin que este se lo pidiera a lo que el respondió "¡Aye!"

-Veo que eres nuevo, un gusto, mi nombre es Erza Scarlet, puedes llamarme Erza- Comento una chica con el pelo rojo y con una armadura completa

-Un gusto, Erza- Comento este sonriendo

-Yo soy Lucy Heartfilia, mucho gusto Bruno- Comento una chica de pelo rubio

-Gray Fullbuster- Se presento uno, que estaba semi-desnudo

-Wendy Marvell aquí, un gusto Bruno-kun- Comento una pequeña chica de pelo azul

-Gajeel Redfox- Comento un chico con muchos clavos como piercings y un pelo negro largo y alborotado

-¡Hola a todos!- Grito Bruno, que parecía no acordarse muy bien de todos los nombres por lo que opto gritar eso

-Dime, que tipo de magia usas...¡Pelea conmigo despues de eso!- Grito Natsu chocando puños

-"Que tipo de magia usas" dices...pero yo ni siquiera uso magia- Comento el chico, eso resono en todo el gremio, todos se callaron y Mirajane, a la cual ya le contaron todo, se sorprendio que en serio sea verda

-N...no usas magia...pero esto es un gremio de...magos- Dijo asustada Lucy- ¿Como lograste entrar?- Volvió a preguntar

-Hmmm-Lo penso un poco Bruno- ¿Sabes que la magia no lo es todo?- Pregunto, no en modo de ofensa, si no de un modo de demostrar otra clase de fuerza...la del hombre

-¿Eh?- Pregunto Lucy

-¡Entonces demuestrame esa otra fuerza!- Grito Natsu, con un puño rodeado de fuego

Bruno lo vino venir y vio que estaba cayendo desde el aire

-Es simple- Dijo este y esquivo el ataque moviendo solo un poco su cabeza y poner su puño en la cara de Natsu dejandolo colgado- En este caso es obvio, atacas muy rapido pero fuertemente, esquivo y pum, eso es todo- Dijo esto y lo levanto con el brazo y lo lanzo, pero Natsu no se contuvo más y lanzo un rugido de dragón hacia Bruno

-Mierda, Natsu- Dijo Erza al ver que lanzo un catastrofico rugido, al caer destrozo esa parte del gremio, pero Bruno ya no estaba

-Como dije- Dijo Bruno- Es muy directo- Brunno se había posicionado atras de un poste para no recibir el ataque de Natsu

-¡No te escondas!- Grito Natsu sonriendo, al fin y al cabo el amaba las peleas

Natsu vio que algo salio del poste y fue directo a el y le metio un puño de fuego...era solo una camiseta

-¡Muy mal, Nastu!- Grito Bruno detras de Natsu, este seguia en el aire y no podía esquivar el ataque, Bruno le pego justo en la nuca con fuerza hacia el piso...este se rompio de la fuerza con la que le pego

-Maldita sea- Dijo Natsu y se paro con dolor, observando que Bruno ya no estaba- ¿¡Donde estas!?- Grito aun sonriendo, los de Fairy Tail solo observaban, como un humano iba dominando contra un mago clase S...

-¡Afuera!- Grito Bruno dando su ubicación y sacando una gotita de sudor de la frente de Mirajane- ¡Si peleamos adentro se destrozara el gremio y no quiero eso!- Se pudo escuchar un "Te amamos" de parte del maestro que ya estaba haciendo cuentas para los arreglos

-Maestra Mavis...¿Como es posible?- Pregunto Mirajane

-No estoy segura...pero se que este chico sabe pensar...tal vez igual o mejor que yo- Todos se quedaron impresionados- Si ven en lo puede recibir ni un solo golpe de Natsu, ya que su cuerpo no lo resistiria...o bueno, yo creo que no resistiria

-Aun así, el chico pega duro- Dijo Laxus- Yo le hice una prueba para ver si entraba, constaba en que dure 5 minutos conmigo...duro toda la noche y buena parte de la mañana...

-¡Aquí no hay escondites!- Grito Natsu y se tiro directo hacía Bruno, pero con un poco de lentitud para calcular si Bruno esquivaba

-Nop, mal, mal- Dijo este y lanzo su camisa a la cabeza de Natsu tapandole la cara, todos los demás pensaron que eso era jugar sucio...Bruno solo espero a que Natsu cayera y tratara de quitarse la camisa, este se la quito y empezo a lanzar golpes hacía Bruno, este solo los esquivaba pero no vio uno de los puños de Natsu y fue directo a su abdomen golpeandolo y sacandole el aire- ¡Agh!- Dijo este sacando un poco de sangre de su boca

-Ahí tienes un poco de ¡AGH!- Grito ya que Bruno también le golpeo con fuerza en su abdomen

-Jeje...¡Agh!- Otro golpé de Natsu, este con fuego incluido, lastimandolo más

-Yo si uso magi...¡Agh!- Grito ya que Bruno le pego aun más fuerte y así estuvieron 3 veces másy ninguno de los dos se rendia, pero en una de esas Bruno paro el golpe de Natsu para que este no le diera, le dio vuelta al brazo de Natsu y lo lanzo, Natsu no se lo espero ya que pensaba que era un reto para ver quien duraba más, vio como Bruno se agacho, escupio un poco de sangre y arranco un poco de pasto, luego de eso se levanto

-¿Terminamos esto?- Pregunto algo dolido Bruno mientras se ponía en posicion de pelea

-Me parece...bien- Dijo Natsu y empezo a sacar fuego y preparase para saltar, volando usando su fuego directo hacia Natsu formando la misma tecnica que uso contra Jellal

-¡Natsu, eso es mucho!- Grito Erza asustada al igual que Lucy

-Ganara el chico nuevo- Dijo Laxus- El no juega sucio, solo usa su ambiente como debe, ¿Vieron que arranco pasto? Seguro hara algo con eso

Natsu estaba llendo directo hacia Bruno, concentrado en el, pero se distrajo porque Bruno lanzo el pasto que tenia en su mano hacía el cielo, haciendo que Natsu lo viera y mientras el se distraía Bruno se tiro boca arriba y espero a que la mitad del cuerpo de Natsu pasara encima de el, luego vio el abdomen del mismo y simplemente levanto su mano, propino un golpe, y paro completamente el ataque de Natsu, a Natsu se le apagaron las llamas y cayo derrotado

-N...no...puede...-Dijo Natsu cayendo, pero este fue salvado por Bruno, y lo cargo en su espalda

-Si que puede- Respondió Bruno sonriendo mientras caminaba hacía el gremio, donde todos estaban más que impresionados del chico nuevo- Si no hubiera sido por la pelea de golpes en el abdomen seguro que perdía, pero la cosa fue que a todos tenemos un limite en cuanto al estomago, claro que tus golpes dolían pero no me dabas directo, siempre me movia un poco, en vez tu si lo recibias, así que pues calcule un poco y cuando pense que era suficiente, hice que te lanzaras hacia mi, claro, eso de que volaras era nuevo, pero me ayudo mucho, gracias a que estabas muy concentrado en mis movimientos pues viste mi mano arriba y lo que lanze y te distrajiste mucho ¿Ves como si se puede? -Explico sonriendo este

-Sigo sin poder creerlo, impresionante- Felicito Erza aplaudiendo mientras se acercaba

-Jeje, gracias- Respondió este- Aunque han de pensar que juego sucio...

-Esquivar ataques utilizando recursos del exterior, reaccionando de manera no muy natural, planear cosas a ultimo momento, ¿Qué tiene eso de sucio?- Pregunto Titania

-Jajajajaja- Rió Bruno- Pues muchas gracias, Titania, me contaron muchas cosas de tí cuando entre al gremio, como que eres la mujer más temeraria del gremio- Dijo este sacandole una gotita de sudor a Natsu, el que penso que este chico estaba más que muerto- Aunque no entiendo porque lo dicen...

-¿Eh?- Pregunto Erza

-Digo, yo solo veo una mujer hermosa y respetable, que ama a cada uno de sus compañeros y que daría su vida por ellos- Dijo el chico, haciendo sonrojar a Erza- Bueno, voy a llevarnos a la enfermería, jeje- Dijo este

-¿Llevarnos?- Se pregunto Mirajane...luego vio el abdomen de Bruno, echo practicamente polvo, sangrando y con quemaduras marca Natsu, parecía como si lo hubiera golpeado una bala de un cañon y que la bala misma haya explotado

-Ese es un hombre- Dijo Elfman, posando su mano en el hombro de Bruno- Dejame ayudarte con este- Dijo Elfman y cargo a Natsu, ayudando así a Bruno

-Gracias...eh...

-Elfman Strauss- Dijo este mientras caminaba junto a Natsu hacia la enfermería y pudo ver otra vez el abdomen de Bruno, se veía fatal, Natsu también lo vio y se sintio mal, había golpeado mucho a su compañero y aunque haya ganado termino aun más lastimado que el

-Ya veo- Dijo Bruno- Muy bien, ya estamos aquí- Dijo Bruno y se sento en una de las camillas, todos los de Fairy Tail estaban ahí, viendo como su Salamander perdió ante un No-mago...y viendo también la herida de Bruno

-Oye...¿No te duele?- Pregunto Gray con un poco de preocupación

-Me duele tanto que quiero llorar- Respondió Bruno sonriendo impactando a todos, luego este se levanto adolorido, medio mareandose, luego recupero el equilibrio y fue hacia un cajon, saco la caja de primeros auxilios, y se puso a tratar la herida, limpiandola bien y poniendole medicinas y pomada- Pero para que llorar, si me divertí mucho- Dijo este mientras seguía tratando la herida y sonreía

-Wow- Exclamo tanto Erza como Gray, Lucy y Mirajane

-¡E...espera, Wendy te puede curar!- Grito Lucy mientras buscaba a Wendy la cual escucho su nombre y se fue acercando

-Eso lo se- Respondió Bruno- Pero se supone que le mete dolor a ella al curar a la gente

-¡P...puedo resistirlo!- Grito Wendy acercandose

-Se que puedes- Dijo Bruno mientras terminaba de tratar- Pero mira, ya esta, ¿Ves?, ¿Ves?- Pregunto este mientras se paraba y mostraba su abdomen vendado ¿Tan rapido?- Además prefiero que soportes el curar a Natsu, el también salio un poco herido- Dijo este sonriendo otra vez, impactando a todos el honor del chico – Lo siento Mirajane, se supone que yo sería ahora el que se quede en la barra pero...podrías...

-Por supuesto- Respondió ella sonriendo y estirando su mano hacian la de Mirajane- Toma, es una pomada especial, las hago en mi casa y pues, si no es mucho pedir, me gustaría ver si sirve...

-Mejor que eso- Dijo Bruno- ¿Porqué no la revisamos?- Pregunto Bruno, Mirajane solo asintio con la cabeza sin saber muy bien de que se trataba lo que había dicho este- Si, si- Dijo este- Wendy, te encargo a Natsu ¿Puedo?- Pregunto, Wendy asintio con la cabeza- Muy bien, ven, ven, por aquí- Dijo jalando a Mirajane fuera de la enfermería, hacia la barra, ahí, puso la pomada en la barra y la destapo, agarro un poco, la puso en su dedo y la olfateo- Hmmm...Hierbas de la montaña de Laum...¿Correcto?- Pregunto impactando a Mirajane y a Mavis que se encontraba cerca, los demás se quedaron charlando con Natsu

-C...correcto..como..

-Muy facíl, el olor es muy diferente al de los demás, creeme- Dijo este, luego observo la pomada, tenía un color azul...- Este color se consigue...ALGAS...donde...¿Son del oceano del este de la ciudad, no?- Pregunto Natsu, dudoso, Mirajane se volvio a impresionar, pocos conocían esas algas

-Si, del oceano del este- Respondió

-Genial, estas son buenisimas para que la piel se regenere rapido, aunque mucha gente no lo sabe, estas si se procesan también sirven para meterlas en cremas, haciendo de esta una crema para la piel, la deja suavesita, mira, toca la mia- Ofrecio Natsu acercando su cachete para que ella lo tocara, ella se sonrojo un poco y lo toco...suave como la piel

-E...esta muy suave- Respondió este

-¿Verdad?- Dijo Bruno sonriendo- Yo no tengo casi nada de dinero, así que hago mi propio jabón con estas, ya que abundan mucho en el este- Dijo Bruno- Supongo que falta algo en esta pomada que no he encontrado...- Ese segun Mirajane era muy dificl que lo supiera, ya que no eran de esta ciudad- Hongos mágicos de Magnolia...¿Cierto?- Pregunto Bruno, Mirajane estaba que se caía, adivino toda su pomada en unos minutos

-S..si

-Muy bien pensado, aunque a primera vista estos hongos sean venenosos, tambien sirven para detener el sangrado, la inflamación y tambien quitan el ardor...eso me sirve pero ya- Dijo este y rapidamente hizo un orificio en sus vendas y se puso la pomada...

-¿...Y bien?- Pregunto Mirajane un poco temerosa

-Perfecta- Dijo Bruno sonriendo- Te recomendaría que le pusieras más hongos y menos algas, porque sabras que el sangrado debe tratarse rapido, la regeneración de piel tambien, pero eso puede esperar, ¡Gente puede caer desmayada si pierde mucha sangre!- Dijo este- Aun así quedo genial, cuidare la pomada con mucho gusto- Respondió y sonrio, Mirajane también sonrio

-Veo que sabes mucho de esto- Dijo Mirajane sonriendo

-Por supuesto, es básico, si no tienes dinero como yo, debes aprender muuuchas cosas- Exclamo Bruno agitando los brazos comicamente- aunque bueno, estoy muy ansioso por mi primera misión, ¡Necesito ese dinero pero ya!- Grito emocionado, Mirajane solo sonrio, ese chico era algo...fantastico, no sabía porque, pero le estaba empezando a gustar- Creo que haré mi primera misión mañana, ya veras, ¡Sera un éxito!- Grito de alegría, luego fue y sirvio 4 vasos de agua- Toma- Dijo Bruno

-Gracias- Dijo ella, ¿Cuándo fue que le dijo que tenía sed?-...Oye yo nunca..

-Se notaba, por tu garganta, se movía mucho- Explico este, agarro el otro vaso- Toma, Maestra Mavis- Ella se acerco y tomo el vaso de agua mientras agradecía a Bruno, luego tomo el 3er vaso y lo levanto, una mano lo agarro, era Mystogan

-¿C...Como lo viste?, El estaba en otra dimensión...

-Puede que lo este, pero para regresar necesita su presencia, es muy notable su presencía, así que decidi darle un poco de agua, ¿Porque no, verdad?- Dijo este sonriendo y tomando un vaso de agua

-G...genial- Exclamo Mirajane

-¿Tu crees?, a mi me parece muy normal- Dijo este, humildemente

-Y...¿Qué misión harás?- Pregunto Mirajane, Bruno solo apunto con un dedo una misión que había estado ahí desde hace meses y nadie la había pedido...ciertamente pagaban bien pero...a nadie le gustaría dar un tour por la ciudad a muchos niños de pocos recursos cuando habían misiones más divertidas- ¿E...esta?- Pregunto Mirajane

-¡Si!- Exclamo Bruno- ¡Qué emoción! ¿No lo crees así?, ¡Yo pienso que sera suuuuuper divertido!- Exclamo este sonriendo, metiendole mucha felicidad al ambiente- ¿No quieres venir?- Pregunto

-Eh...yo...no, ..estoy ocupada ese día, lo siento- Excuso ella, le daba mucha pena ver a los niños de pocos recursos, todos pobrecitos, su corazón no lo resistiria mucho

-Oh...- suspiro Bruno, algo triste- ¡Bueno, no importa, iré solo!- Dijo con felicidad- De hecho, me tengo que ir, ¡No vaya a ser que alguien se quede con esta misión antes que yo!- Grito, agarro el papel y se fue- ¡Tengo que preparar todo, adioooos!- Grito sonriendo mientras se despiedía de Mirajane y se iba corriendo a su casa

-Ese niño es una maravilla- Exclamo la Maestra Mavis

-Si...

..

..

Pasaron dos días y todo estaba preparado para el tour, Mirajane decidio que iria a espiar a Bruno, para ver que tal le va en su primera misión, fue junto al equipo flamitas, que ese día estaba libre y decidieron acompañarle, llegaron un poco antes que Bruno al centro de la ciudad y no pudieron aguantar el dolor...ver a todos los niños, solos, sin padres, con ropa rota y gastada, unos llorando, otros solo serios y tristes, ninguno sonriendo

-Esos chicos...- Dijo Mirajane soltando una pequeña lagrima, al igual que Lucy...

-Hey, ahí va Bruno- Dijo Gray sintiendo el nudo en su garganto al igua que Natsu y Erza

-¡HOLA CHICOS!- Grito Bruno alegre de la vida con un goroo de conductor de turistas, el cual le daba una expresión graciosa y alegre- ¿¡Que pasa!? ¿¡Porque esas caras!?- Grito sonriendo mientras cargaba a uno de los niños que estaba riendo- ¿Porque lloras pequeño?- Pregunto mientras le sonreía

-P...porque...mama y papa...no estan...- Dijo el niño sollozando, al igual que Mirajane al ver la escena

-¿Si?, ¿Y porque no hacemos esto?- Pregunto y puso al niño en sus hombros- ¿Así lo hacía papa?- Pregunto sonriendo, el niño lloro un poco menos y asintio mientras se secaba los mocos que soltaba al igual que las lagrimas, mientras que el hombre que los cuidaba sonreía por primera vez en mucho tiempo al ver a ese joven animando a los chicos- Y dime ¿Que hacía después papa?- Pregunto sonriendo

-El...empezaba a correr...mientras yo decía "Arre...arre"- Dijo el niño soltando cada vez menos lagrimas, mientras que los demás niños hacían lo mismo

-Entonces espero poder lograrlo- Dijo Bruno sonriendo y empezo a correr en fomra de caballo, riendo, mientras que el niño empezaba a soltar pequeñas risitas- ¡Vamos!, ¡Todos!

-¡Arre!, ¡Arre!- Gritaron muchos niños, otros empezaron a sonreir, ya ninguno estaba llorando

-Wooohooo- Gritaba Bruno emocionado- ¿Que les parece si damos así el tour?- Pregunto este y todos gritaron "¡Siiii!" felices y el hombre que cuidaba a los niños se acerco mientras sacaba el pago y se lo daba a Natsu, este lo agarro feliz viendo como el hombre sacaba pequeñas lagrimas de felicidad al ver al sus chicos riendo y sonriendo, entonces Bruno abrio el sobre, saco el dinero y lo dividio- Tome, solo necesito la mitad- Dijo sonriendo y el hombre quiso negarse pero este lo interrumpio- ¡Miren chicos!, ¡Papa esta llorando! ¿¡Es un lloron no es cierto!?- Grito sonriendo en broma y todos los niños se empezaron a reir

-¡Llooooron, Llooooron!-Gritaron todos riendo y sonriendo, mientras que toda la gente empezaba a sonreír y aplaudir ante el chico y los chiquitos tambien- Venga niños, hay que hacer reverencias por el show- Ordeno Bruno y todos se pusieron en fila y agacharon sus cabezas, mientras que Bruno levantaba y bajaba su mano para que la gente aplaudiera más alto y toda la gente lo hizo, aplaudiendo al joven que alegro a muchos niños huerfanos y pobres con solo una sonrisa y positividad

Bruno se paso el día dando el tour mientras cambiaba de niños que lo cabalgaban, atrayendo felicidad a donde quiera que vaya, sonriendo y riendo junto con los niños, hasta que la noche llego

-¡Bueno chicos, aquí se acabo el tour Bruno!- Dijo Bruno sin parar de sonreír, y ninguno de los niños se puso triste, todos seguían felices y positivos- Recuerden, para que llorar, si puedo divertirme, ¿¡Lo recordaran, verdad!?- Pregunto gritando Bruno

-¡Si!- Gritaron todos felices

-¡Muy bien acerquense equipo!- Grito Bruno, mientras el equipo flamitas seguía observando, Mirajane llorando, Erza sacando pocas lagrimas, Natsu igual, Lucy igual y Gray trataba de hacerse el duro pero también se le escapaban unas cuantas lagrimas de felicidad y dolor- Saben..-Les murmuro algo alto a los niños- Me cayeron tan bien que les tengo un regalo- Puntuo este empezando a sonreír y se puso de pie y grito- ¡Los quiero a todos aquí en dos días a las 8 de la mañana!, ¿¡Entendido!?

-¡Si!- Gritaron los niños, jugaron un rato más, después todos se fueron, el hombre que los cuidaba se retiro con la mayor sonrisa que jamas había dado, el dijo que aunque no tenía mucho dinero, podía cuidar siempre a los niños...

Bruno paso un rato sentando, sonriendo, Mirajane y los demás decidieron acercarse, para felicitarlo, pero notaron algo...Bruno estaba llorando, se podía sentir el dolor en sus sollozos, su corazón no pudo aguantarlo, estaba destruido por dentro al ver a esos niños pasando por lo mismo que paso el...

Lloro y lloro...Ningun miembro del equipo flamitas pudo resistir el no llorar, ver a ese chico, aguantando la felicidad hasta el final por el bien de los niños...

-Bruno...- Se acerco Mirajane y lo abrazo, dejando que Bruno llore apoye su cabeza en su hombro y siguiera llorando

-Esos niños...Mirajane- Dijo Bruno sollozando- Esos niños...¡No merecian nada de lo que les paso!- Grito en un sollozo mientras abrazaba a Mirajane, la cual también lloraba- ¿¡Porque!?...¿Porque?...

-Tu los hiciste felices Bruno...- Le dijo Mirajane consolando y acariciando su cabellos- Les alegraste la vida, Bruno, ¡La vida!- Exclamo llorando- Tu, y tu felicidad extrema alegro la vida de todos esos niños pequeños, ¡Yo se que no lo merecian, Yo lo se!- Grito sollozando- ¿Pero para que llorar?- Bruno la apreta un poco más..

-Cuando puedes divertirte...- Susurro parando de llorar, observo a la cara de Mirajane, la cual estaba llena de lagrimas...y empezo a sonreír una vez más- Tienes razon, Mira- Dijo este empezando a sonreír más y más, se levanto y se separo de ella- Aun falta su regalo- Dijo el- Y quisiera que fairy Tail me ayudara a darselo- Dijo sonriendo

-Con gusto de ayudaremos- Dijo Erza acercandose mientras se secaba las lagrimas

-¡Bruno!- Grito un pelirosa y se tiro sobre el- ¡Eres genial!- Grito y lo abrazo- Lucy lloro como loca, ¡Yo la vi!

-¡T...tu también lloraste, e igual tu Gray!- Acuso a todos sus amigos- Hasta la gran Erza

-Tengo sentimientos ¿Sabes?- Dijo Erza riendose un poco

-Y...¿Cuál es el regalo?- Pregunto Mirajane secandose las lagrimas también

-Les contare de camino a la tienda de juguetes- Dijo Bruno sonriendo

Fueron hasta la tienda, ya Bruno les había contado todo, y Mirajane tomo en cuenta que hace unos días, Bruno le había dicho "¡Debo conseguir el dinero ya!", es impresionante que se haya referido a eso...un columpio...una resbaladilla...un pasamanos, unas porterías y un balon...

Pasaron los dos días, Bruno y Natsu habían convencido a la gente de Fairy Tail llegara ese día con una venda en la mano...una para cada niño

-¡Bruno-nii!- Gritaron los niños, corriendo a abrazar a Bruno, todos seguían con las mismas ropas...pero algo cambio...todos seguían igual de felices que cuando se despidieron de Bruno, a Bruno le dio algo en el corazón y le hizo sacar una sonrisa calida de corazon, todos los demás de Fairy Tail también sintieron eso y sonrieron, ya que estaban conectados por la marca y por los sentimientos de Fairy Tail

-¡Equipo!- Grito Bruno sonriendo- ¿¡No falta nadie, verdad!?- Pregunto Bruno sonriendo y todos negaron, no faltaba nadie- ¡Excelente!, ¿¡Recuerdan que les dije que yo era compañero de unos magos de la felicidad y cariño!?- Pregunto, todos asintieron con la cabeza- Pues...algunos no lo aparentan pero...¡Son ellos!- Grito y apunto a los magos de Fairy Tail, todos traían una banda en la mano y todos estaban sonriendo, ninguno estaba avergonzado, pues no había porque estarlo, estaban haciendo lo minimo por unos niños sin familia ni dinero...¿Podria alguien esatr avergonzado?

Todos se fueron acercando a ellos sonriendo, algunos se tiraron encima de ellos, otros simplemente los abrazaron, una pequeña se acerco a Mirajane y le pregunto

-¿Eres una maga del cariño y la felicidad?- Pregunto algo timida, Mirajane asintio- E...entonces...harías un hechizo por mi?- Pregunto la pequeña niña, Mirajane asintio y observo a Bruno pidiendo ayuda sobre que hacer y entonces que Natsu hizo una dibujo una sonrisa y le dijo en silencio "Sonrie"

Mirajane lo entendio, se agacho, abrazo a la pequeño, le dio un beso calido en la mejilla y le sonrio, sintiendose feliz de hacerlo, sintiendo que dar amor era la mejor magia de todas...La niña igual sonrio, se solto de Mirajane y dejo que esta le pusiera la venda y lo hizo .

De igual manera todos lo hicieron y cuando todos estaban listos, Bruno se puso en frente y grito

-¡Marchando, Equipo, todos confién en sus magos y avancen!- Y todos avanzaron conforme Bruno les indicaba, todos los magos con sus respectivos niños, todos sonriendo y la gente abriendo paso para que pasen, aplaudiendo y sonriendo

Después de unas cuantas calles, habían llegado...el regalo de Bruno

Todos los magos pusieron a los niños en linea, Bruno les indico que cuando el chasque los dedos ellos les quiten las vendas de los ojos...

-Bueno, equipo, he escuchado por ahí- Dijo Bruno caminando de lado en lado- Que no hay parques aqui en esta ciudad...- Dijo este- L...la verdad me tomo más de lo esperado pero...- Chasqueo los dedos y todos quitaron las vendas- Este es mi pequeño regalo- Dijo Bruno, abriendo los brazos y soltando unas cuantas lagrimas frente a los niños, que lloraban también- N...no es grande, pero seguro caben todos...espero...les guste- Decia mientras lloraba, todos los niños fueron corriendo a abrazarlo, llorando y sonriendo al igual que los magos de Fairy Tail

-Bruno-nii- Dijeron todos mientras lloraron- ¿Porque lloramos?- Preguntaron, haciendo que Bruno saque unas cuantas lagrimas extras- Mejor vamos a divertirnos- Dijeron todos y fueron a jugar, todos juntos, algunos a la mini-cancha de Football, otros al pasamanos y otros al columpio, algunos jugaban a perseguirse...pero lo más importante...todos riendo y divirtiendose...Bruno se puso de pie, de espaldas a sus compañeros

-Observen, compañeros- Dijo este mientras levantaba su brazo y su dedo indice- Esta es mi magia...la magia de la felicidad y amor- Dijo Sonriendo...

**Fin del primer episodio, largo, y la verdad lo ame, en serio, espero a ustedes les guste tambien :) **

**Los leo en el prox cap, dejen reviews :D- BrixFTW**


	2. Los sintomas del amor

**DISCULPEN...en serio, se me confundio tooooodo, y bueno, borre el segundo capitulo de "Mi magia es esta", Hoy tocaba escribir "¡El rojo es mi color!". Pero me tendran que esperar, tengo que aclarar, yo por accidente confundi algunas cositas y puse en vez de Mirajane x OC, Erza x OC, equivocaciooooon, la verdad creo que cambie toda la historia en el episodio que subi, por lo que lo quite, para así no echar a perder todo, Lo siento taaanto :(, es que igual adoro a Erza, pero bueno, lo que hare sera algo...no se, quiero que la historia se desarrolle, por lo que sera...como un Erza x OC, con ayuda de Mirajane...ya sabran porque, no se preocupen ;) (No es como si Mirajane fuera una negada al amor ni anda de eso)**

Ya pasaron 3 días desde que Bruno termino su primera misión, todo el mundo estaba feliz, o más de lo normal, Natsu y Bruno se hicieron buenos amigos, también se llevaban bien Bruno y Gray, pero Mirajane y Bruno eran...algo más...o así lo veían todos los de Fairy Tail

Hoy Bruno extrañamente no fue en toda la mañana al gremio, por lo que el ambiente no estaba tan feliz como siempre lo estaba desde que el chico llego, Mirajane tambien lo extrañaba, pero sabe que el como humano si un día no duerme bien, al siguiente duerme de más por lo que no le impresiona

-Mirajane, Mirajane- Pregunto Cana, con una cara picara- Te gusta Bruno, ¿Verdad?- Pregunto con una sonrisa zorruna

-¿¡Q...que estas diciendo!?- Pregunto Mirajane, ocultando su sonrojo como podía

-Mirajane...ya todo el mundo lo sabe...quien no, si pones una cara de loca cuando estas con el- Dijo Erza comiendo un pastel con fresas

-De hecho, el unico motivo por el cual Bruno no se da cuenta es que es más idiota que Natsu- Dijo Gray mientras reía

-¡Hola gente!- Grito Bruno entrando rudamente sonriendo como siempre

-¡Hola, Bruno!- Grito Natsu saltando y chocando los cinco con el, Mirajane trato de fingir que no vio que Bruno entrara, estaba muy roja como para verlo

-¿Iremos a la misión?- Pregunto Bruno emocionado

-¡Por supuesto!- Grito Natsu- Todo el equipo ira- Dijo

-Tambien nos acompañar Mirajane- Al escuchar esto Bruno empezo a sonreír más

-Genial- Exclamo Bruno, se acerco a Mirajane, la cual estaba de espaldas- ¡Hola, Mira!- Grito este asustandola un poco

-Ho...hola, Bruno- Saludo ella

-¿Vas a ir a la mision?- Pregunto sonriendole

-Si- Respondio ella

-Excelente- Dijo el- ¿Donde era?- Pregunto

-En un pueblo...lejos de aquí, se supone que hay algunos ladrones ahí y pues...tenemos que capturarlos

-Hmmm, ya veo- Dijo este, acariciando la cabeza de Mirajane, haciendo que se sonrojara- ¡Muy bien!, Los veo en la salida de Magnolia, tengo algunas cosas que preparar- Dijo y se fue

-Lo seguire- Dijo Erza- Ya tengo todo por mi magia, así que no hay problema, ¿Verdad?- Pregunto, los demás asintieron y Erza también se fue

-Hmmm, ahora que lo pienso- Dijo Lucy- No solo Mirajane, también Erza siente algo...-Dijo esta y volteó a ver a Natsu, el cual estaba comiendo y preparando su equipaje, y suspiro- Si tan solo fuera un poco más atento- Dijo Lucy bajando la cabeza, Mirajane escucho eso y se acerco

-¿Porque no tomas la iniciativa tu?- Pregunto Mirajane sonriendole a Lucy- La verdad no creo que Natsu logre algo por como es, pero seguramente siente algo por ti...de hecho... ¡Natsu!- Grito Mirajane llamando la atencion del chico

-¿Hm?- Pregunto el con la boca llena de comida

-¿Verdad que te gusta Lucy?- Pregunto, Natsu trago su comida y asintio, sonrojando a Lucy- ¿Ves lucy?- Pregunto- Puedes aprovechar la forma de ser de Natsu para tomar la iniciativa

-...Lucy...-Dijo Natsu acercandose a Lucy, haciendo que esta se sonrojara más

-¿Q...que pasa...Natsu...?- Pregunto, Natsu le puso una cara de perrito

-¡Ya no hay comida!- Grito sollozando Natsu

-Igual pasa eso- Dijo Mirajane riendo forzadamente

-¿Tu no deberías hacer lo mismo con Bruno?, Digo, Erza también lo debería hacer y no quiero...ya sabes, apoyar a las dos y así- Dijo esta- Prefiero que arreglen ustedes, disculpa si no me entiendes bien...jeje- Dijo esta, mientras observaba como Natsu buscaba un poco de comida en el bar

-Esta bien, no te preocupes- Dijo esta, sonriendole una vez más- Se que tengo que hacerlo antes que Erza, pero aun así...yo he tenido a alguien antes, Erza no, lo que nosotros pensamos que era amor solo era amistad por Jellal...y desde eso nadie sabe si le gusta alguien o no...me gustaría que Erza sienta eso tambien...

En otro lado

-¡Bruno!- Le gritaron, este se volteó para ver quien era...era Erza

-¡Hola, Erza!- Grito este sonriendo, est sonrió también, realmente sentía algo por Bruno y aunque Mirajane fuera de sus mejores amigas, ella igual quería sentir lo que es amar y ser amado...

-¿Puedo acompañarte?- Pregunto, con su grandiosa personalidad caracterizada por Titania, pero con un toque suave, caracterizado por Erza Scarlet

-Por supuesto que puedes- Respondio este sonriendo- Estoy llendo al puerto

-¿Porque al puerto?- Pregunto Erza curiosa

-Siempre llegan pescadores, que son los que dan mucha comida a todos, hoy quiero darles a ellos algo también- Respondió este sonriendo- Por eso pedí unas cuantas cervezas y trozos de carne hace unos días- Explico el chico

-Entiendo- Dijo ella- Te ayudo

-Gracias- Respondio el sonriendole mientras llegaban al puerto y veían como llegaba el barco con los hombres, algunos cansados, otros molidos del cansancio y otros que ayudaban por no estar tan cansados- ¡Rapido!, ¿Puedes ir a una de las bodegas que estan detras nuestro?, lo numero 32- Dijo este, Erza asintio y fue rapidamente, abrio la bodega y sonrio, habían unas mesas con comida para todos, y cervezas en medio- ¡Aquí, hombres pescadores!- Grito Natsu llamando su atencion- Vengan por aquí, les tengo un regalo- Todos fueron hacía donde estaba Bruno, lo siguieron hacía la bodega y sonrieron

-Joven...le agradecemos mucho pero...¿Porque?- Pregunto un pescador, los demás comían y reían con cervezas en la mano, mientras que Erza les entregaba lo que pedían, como algo de carne o cerveza

-Pues... ustedes siempre salen al mar por días y días, poniendo en peligro sus vidas, se toman su tiempo y no es como si pagaran mucho en ese trabajo, aun así aunque nadie se entere, ustedes mantienen a la mitad de la población sin hambre...a veces, el trabajo duro merece una recompensa, esta se las doy yo- Dijo Bruno sonriendo, los demás le aplaudieron, igual Erza lo hizo

-¡Y tu eres su novia!, ¿Verdad?- Pregunto un hombre, sonrojando un poco a Erza- Ay la juventud, me recuerda a los días en los que me mataba por conseguir la atención de mi bella Marcela

-¡Jaja!, ¡Todo con tu Marcela, maldito!- Grito un riendo, haciendo reír a todos tambien y Bruno se unio a las risas

-¡No se puede!- Dijo Bruno riendo- ¡No soy tan afortunado como para tener a alguien como ella!- Dijo este, haciendo reír a todos

-¡Eh chico, todo se puede!- Dijo otro riendo- ¡Nada más mira al que presume a su esposa, tiene una cara de idiota que no le sobra!- Grito, matando de risa a todos, excepto al que presumia- ¡Con un poco de valentía y confianza, puede lograr grandes cosas, chico!- Grito mientras le daba unos tragos a su bebida

-Bruno...tenemos que irnos- Dijo esta, sonriendo al ver que se llevaba bien con todo mundo

-Ah, claro, se me olvidaba- Dijo este y se alejo un poco- Bueno, me toca a mi ayudar a otras personas- Dijo este- ¡Me despido, coman y beban hasta que se acabe!- Grito Bruno sonriendo, todos se despidieron de Bruno y de Erza y ellos se fueron directo a la salida de Magnolia, donde estaban sus compañeros esperando

-Se tardaron un rato, ustedes dos- Dijo Gray, algo molesto

-Jeje, perdon, perdon, de verdad, era algo importante jeje- Excuso este sonriendo, Erza observo a Mirajane...esta le dio una sonrisa

-Pues vamos- Dijo Natsu sonriendo y jalando a Lucy para que se apurara

Fueron directo y se encontraron con el peor temor de Natsu...un automovil

-¡Lucyyyy!- Grito este mientras lloraba- ¡Todo menos un automovil!- Grito, Lucy no sabía que responder, el pueblo estaba muy lejos, tardarian unos días en llegar aun estando en automovil

-Bruno...¿Pasa algo?- Pregunto Mirajane,viendo como Bruno se movia de vez en cuando

-No pasa nada- Dijo este- Es solo que es mi primera vez fuera de Magnolia- Dijo este sonriendo

-Pues veras, hay muchos mountros, arañas, ogros, brujas- Dijo Gray antes de que Erza lo golpeara

-¡Lo vas a asustar, idiota!- Grito Erza pegandole otra vez- Yo te protejo si te algo así sale, Bruno, no te preocupes- Dijo esta, sin pensar, despues de un segundo se sonrojo

-¡jajajaja!- Empezo a reír Bruno- Gracias, Erza- Agradecio Bruno, le sonrió y luego volteo para subirse al automovial, cuando la mitad de su cuerpo estaba adentro dijo- Igual, puedo cuidarme solo- Y se metio...No era mentira, nos había demostrado que podía cuidarse solo- ¡Pido una ventana!- Grito dentro del automovil, todos los demás no se metieron al automovil, Erza se preguntaba porque

-¿No quieres estar junto a Bruno?- Pregunto Lucy, haciendo que Erza se sonrojara y asintiera

-Si quiero...- Murmuro y se metio al automovil, Mirajane estaba feliz, no le dolía ver que ellos dos iban a estar juntos, le hacía feliz saber que Erza sentiria el amor por primera vez

Ya todos estaba dentro y el auto se movio, tardarían todo un día en llegar a unos dormitorios, para luego tomar otro automovil hacía el pueblo donde tenían que atrapar a los ladrones...sonaba facil para todo el mundo, de hecho se les hacía aburrido y cansado tener que viajar tanto...pero era una mision que Bruno quería hacer...y ninguno de sus amigos quiso faltar aunque el haya dicho que puede solo... y menos le dejaría Erza, que se preocupaba mucho por sus amigos...y más por su amado Bruno

-Erza, Erza- Bruno trato de llamar su atención

-¿Que pasa?- Pregunto sonriendole como lo hace Erza...tan suavemente sexy...

-Dime, ¿Cuantas armaduras tienes?- Pregunto sonriendo y poniendo cara de curioso, mientras la veía a los ojos

-Tengo muchas- Respondio ella- Más de 300- Dijo impresionando a Bruno- Además, consigo nuevas cada vez que mi poder aumenta, así que no sabría decirte muy bien

-Wow- Exclamo Bruno- Sabes, eso es genial- La halago Bruno, Erza solo sonrio- ¿Te imaginas que yo use una?- Pregunto riendo- Me vería todo Waw con una así como las de los caballeros de las peliculas- Dijo mientras se paraba e imitaba a uno, haciendo reír a Erza, era de noche así que los demás dormian- Y...¿Son incomodas?- Pregunto mientras se ponía comodo de nuevo

-Hmmm...la verdad no, las que yo hago no son muy pesadas y son comodas- Respondio esta- ¿Me has visto en una?- Pregunto Erza

-Además de la que tienes puesta siempre...creo que no...¡Ah!, la de...¿Armadura Celestial?- Pregunto

-Esa es una de ellas- Dijo esta y Bruno se sorprendio

-P...pero esas no son como la de los caballeros- Dijo este

-Supongo que no- Respondio ella riendo y acomodandose un poco

-¿Puedes hacer para otras personas tambien?- Pregunto el, accidentalmente dandole una indirecta a Erza de que el quería una armadura, esta echo una pequeña risa

-Si, Bruno, si puedo- Respondio esta y casi se lo come vivo al ver como empezo a sonreir de oreja a oreja con los ojos brillantes

-Eso es 10 veces más genial- Dijo este, queriendo decir algo...Erza sabía lo humilde que era el chico como para que le pidiera que le haga una armadura

-¿Quieres una?- Pregunto esta, Bruno la volteo a ver rapidamente a los ojos

-¿Sería como la de un caballero?- Pregunto, como si de un niño se tratara, sonriendo con la boca abierta mostrando sus colmillos, poniendose de pie

-Si tu la quieres así- Dijo esta

-E...Entonces si quiero- Dijo este luego empezo a sonreír otra vez- Gracias, Erza- Dijo este acercandose un poco- Yo te recompensare, ¡Ya veras!- Dijo con el puño cerrado y su dedo pulgar arriba, esta asintio

-No necesito nada a cambio- Dijo ella sonriendole y el automovil paro de golpe, como Bruno estaba de pie, perdio el equilibrio y cayo sobre Erza, esta se sonrojo y sonrio- Cuidado- Dijo esta, Bruno se puso de pie y le ayudo a Erza a ponerse de pie, para sorpresa para ella, no sufrio un ataque de nervios, debía parar esos nervios, quería enamorar a Natsu y quería hacerlo con su personalidad, no con una temporal, tímida y poco fuerte- Por cierto, tendrías que utilizar tu energia como fuente de magia, porque cmo sabras, mis armaduras son magicas

-Por supuesto- Dijo este poniendose de pie y abriendo a la puerta- ¿Los despiertas tu o yo?- Pregunto, ella simplemente levanto la mano y separo a Lucy y a Natsu que estaban abrazados sin que lo supieran

-Levantense- Dijo Erza y los separo, luego desperto a Gray

Ya todos despiertos, se bajaron del automovil y fueron directo a los dormitorios, donde todos se pusieron a dormir de nuevo, excepto Erza, que estaba haciendo la armadura para Bruno, y Bruno, que hace un momento le dijo a Erza lo que quería que tenga su armadura en base a velocidad y magia de ilusión, y ahora estaba en el techo pensando, sin sueño, en el techo pensando en algo que surgia en su pecho, un sentimiento calido y lindo, pero no encontraba origen

-¿Bruno?- Pregunto Erza mientras se asomaba desde la ventana que estaba abajo de Bruno

-¿Sigues despierta, Erza?- Pregunto el, mientras volteaba para verla y le sonreía calidamente- ¿Me acompañas?- Pregunto, Erza asintio feliz y se acerco, se sento a su lado mientras que el estaba acostado y con los manos en su nuca

-Hola- Saludo ella, iniciando una conversación

-Hola- Respondio el sonriendole- ¿Sin sueño?- Pregunto Bruno

-Algo así- Respondió Erza- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- Pregunto Erza

-Claro- Respondio el- Preguntame lo que quieras

-¿Porque la armadura es de tela fina?- Pregunto- Se que da agilidad pero... ¿No querías una de un caballero?- Volvio a preguntar

-Porque prefiero eso con Ilusión y velocidad- Respondio el- Descuida, no sere resistente, así que el punto es que no me toquen- Le expico el- Me toca hacerte una pregunta

-Esta bien...- Respondio ella

-¿Has amado a alguien alguna vez?- Pregunto el, viendola a los ojos

-Si...-Respondio ella sonrojada

-Dime, ¿Como se siente?- Pregunto- Yo jamás he amado, bueno si, amo a mis amigos, a mi gente pero...amar a alguien en especial...¿Me dices los sintomas del amor?- Pregunto

-Eh...p...pues- Dijo ella- Supongo que...al estar cerca de esa persona te sientes bien...comodo...eh...sientes deseos de estar con esa persona y...no se...supongo que la amas...te dan ganas de decirlo, de abrazarla, darle cariño...y empiezas a sentir necesidad de que esa persona te lo de también, además..harías todo por esa persona, lo guiarias por buen camino, mientras tu sigues el suyo, siempre juntos, hablando de frente y halagando a sus espaldas, siempre fieles, siempre unidos...algo...así- Respondio ella, algo sentida, con necesidad de todo lo que dijo

-Creo que amo a alguien entonces, Erza- Dijo el, de la forma más natural posible, dandole a Erza una gran oleada de sentimientos, entre buenos si se trataba de ella y entre malos si se trataba de otra persona

-Y...¿Q...quien es?- Pregunto

-No lo se...Pero siento que eres tu...

**FIN DE ESTE CAP. Bueno, el prox sera full El rojo es mi color as ique aguantenme aquí **

**Dejen reviews, no cuesta nada! :D bye bye- BrixFTW**


	3. Llegamos al fin

**BUENO, no he actualizado Nada desde hace un ratote, porque me operaron :c, pero meh, tambien porque son vacaciones jajajajaja y tengo que descansar y bla bla bla Y MAS BLA PORQUE ES GRATIS, aqui la continuación :3**

-¿¡Yo!?- Pregunto Erza al escuchar que Bruno decía que le gustaba

-Bueno...alguien como tu...y como no hay nadie más como tu...pues creo que eres tu- Respondio el chico riendo- ¿Te molesta, Erza?- Ella no sabía que decir, ¿La quería o no?

-Por supuesto que no- Respondio esta algo confundida

-Claro que no te pedire que seas mi novia ni nada- Dijo este, la sonrisa que tenía Erza se borro al instante- Mereces algo mil veces mejor- Dijo mientras se ponía de pie y bajaba lentamente- No alguien feo y tonto como yo- Termino, Erza estaba en shock y no pudo responder, para cuando reacciono, Bruno ya no estaba ahí

Paso la noche, rapida para algunos que dormian como monos y lenta para aquellos que tenían problemas de amor...Aquellos no, aquella, Erza, que no pudo dormir en lo absoluto

Llego la mañana

-¡Buen día, gente!- Grito Bruno saltando de su cama, Erza salio de la suya, con la cara algo triste y cansada, estuvo pensando en como decirle a Bruno que lo amaba toda la noche y además estuvo pensando en la armadura del mismo

-Hay que salir ya, para poder llegar al lugar lo más pronto posible- Dijo Gray levantandose de su cama y al salir vio la mano de alguien en su cintura- ¿Eh...?- Quito las sabanas...y era Juvia- ¿¡J...juvia!?

-Gray-sama...- Gimio esta- Un rato más...- Pidio mientras lo atraía hacia ella

-Hmm...supongo que podemos quedarnos un rato más antes de salir, hay que tomarnos un baño- Dijo Lucy saliendo de la cama tambien

-¿Y Erza?- Pregunto Bruno mientras la buscaba con la mirada hasta que la encontra- Ah, Erza- Dijo acercandose- Veras yo...cambie de opinion, quiero que estes conmigo- La cara de Erza se torno roja al escuchar eso- Y pues...como es tan repentimo, dame la oportunidad de enamorarte, así tal vez...

-Yo igu- Bruno le tapo la boca

-No digas nada, espera para decir algo en unos días- Le ordeno Bruno, Natsu se estaba ahogando... ¿Alguien ordenandole a Erza?, lo peor, ¿Erza no hacía nada?, aun peor, ¿Estaba sonrojada?

-Esta bien- Respondio esta sonriendo mientras estaba sonrojada, afortunadamente solo Natsu y Gray escucharon todo, ya que Lucy estaba bañandose y Juvia durmiendo

Paso el pequeño tiempo, a Erza le dio tiempo para calmarse y tomarse un baño, Bruno pues... siendo Bruno, Natsu comiendo y Gray...disfrutando, sin saberlo, el suave abrazo de Juvia tanto que había caído dormido con ella por tanto cariño que sentía...aunque el no lo aceptaria, al menos no por ahora

-Ustedes dos, ¡Despierten!- Les grito Erza, tanto Gray como Juvia se asustaron y observaron a Erza...pero se sorprendieron, tenía una cara tan llena de felicidad que no parecía molesta, aun así les jalo la sabana y los separo, demostrando que si lo estaba

Paso el rato y todos estaban listos y se metieron al automovil, obviamente Natsu llorando, pero prefiriendo entrar a ser golpeado por Erza, Natsu, Bruno y Gray estaban en un lado y Erza, Juvia y Lucy en el otro lado

-¿Porque me tienes que tocar separada de Gray-sama?- Pregunto Juvia sacando lagrimas y volteando a ver a Gray...este la volteo a ver y se sonrojo, haciendo que Juvia tambien se sonrojara y su corazon latiera muy fuertemente por unos cuantos minutos

-Ustedes dos...estan actuando muy extraño- Comento Lucy algo estresada

-¿Porqué lo dices, Lucy?- Pregunto Erza volteando cada cierto tiempo a ver a Bruno

-Porque tu- Le agarro la cara y le puso un espejo en frente- No paras de sonreír-Le dijo molesta- Y tu- Dijo soltando a Erza y agarrando la cara de Juvia- Tampoco- la solto

-Es cierto...-Dijo Erza dando a entender que acababa de darse cuenta de ello

-¡UO!, ¡Miren!- Grito Natsu

-¡Genial!- Grito Bruno

-¿¡Que es eso!?- Pregunto Gray asombrado- ¡Erza, hay algo en la montaña!- Le dijo apuntando a la punta de la montaña

-Yo no veo nada- Dijo esta observando a Gray con cara molesta- ¿Es esta una broma?

-¡N...no en serio había algo!- Dijo este

-¡Además brillaba, ¿Verdad, Natsu!?- Dijo Bruno calmando a Erza un poco

-Seran idiotas...al lugar a donde vamos esta infestado de magia, con criaturas magicas...¡Es obvio que encontraran algo así!- Les regaño

-Ha...que miedo- Exclamaron los 3

-He...¿Es que le tienes miedo, cubitos de hielo?- Molesto Natsu a Gray

-¿Quieres empezar, flamitas?- Pregunto este

-¿Que dijiste, Bastardo?- Pregunto Natsu, golpeando por accidente a Bruno

-¡Hey...¿Quién fue el maldito!?...- Pregunto este uniendose a la pelea dandole un golpe a la espalda de Natsu y empujandolo hacia Gray

-¡Imbecil!- Grito este y empezaron a pelear los 3

-¿¡QUIÉN ESTA PELEANDO!?- Grito enojada Erza observando a los 3

-¡N...n...n...nosotros no!- Respondio Natsu

-P...para nada, solo estamos siendo amistosos, ¿No es así, Gray?- Pregunto Bruno pasandole el brazo a Gray y Natsu

-S...si- Respondio este

-'Que miedo...'- Pensaron los 3

-Esos 3...- Exclamo Erza cruzando sus brazos

-Parece que Bruno se unio rapidamente a su grupo de idiotas- Dijo Lucy mientras una gota de sudor caía de su frente al estilo anime

-Gray-sama...- Suspiro Juvia

Pasaron las horas hasta que por fin llegaron hasta el pueblo llamado Mirakishi, donde se encontraron con la persona que hizo el pedido de la misión

-Bienvenidos, mi nombre es Yoaburu, el lider de este pueblo- Comento el anciano, algo cansado

-Un gusto, Yoaburu-dono- Se presento Erza- Soy Erza Scarlet, estamos aquí por la misión que usted pidio

-Si...Espero puedan solucionarlo- Comento este

-Descuide, mis compañeros y yo nos encargaremos- Dijo esta- Ahora, ¿Podría darme los detalles a mi en privado?- Pregunto esta, el viejo asintio y fueron a una de las casas del pueblos, mientras que Natsu y los demás se quedaban afuera esperando

-¿¡Porque siempre Erza hace los arreglos!?- Pregunto Natsu haciendo un berrinche

-¡Por que tu seguramente destruirias todo!- Le explico Lucy

-G...Gray-sama, esto podría tomar un tiempo...¿N...no quisiera acompañar a Juvia?- Pregunto esta

-Hmmm...supongo que esta bien, además me dio un poco de hambre, ¿Porque no vamos a comer?- Le propuso a la chica acuatica

-¡S...si, esta bien!- Respondio esta feliz, puesto que su hombre amado la invataba a algun lugar

-¡Luuuuuucy...tengo haaaambre!- Se quejo Natsu

-Supongo que tu también...- Dijo esta y lo jalo- Vamos pues...- Le dijo sonriendole, este la siguio junto con Happy

Paso un tiempo y al fin Erza pudo salir de ese lugar, paso su mirada por el lugar y solo encontro a Bruno

-Hola- Le saludo este sonriendo

-¿Y los demás?- Pregunto esta sonriendole tambien y sentandose a su lado

-Hmmm- Penso este- ¡Pues Juvia y Gray fueron a comer juntos e igual Natsu y Lucy!- Respondio este recordando

-¿Porque no fuiste con ellos? - Le pregunto Erza

-Quería esperarte- Le dijo, Erza se sonrojo- Además no tengo dinero- Dijo este riendo

-Yo te invito- Dijo esta poniendose de pie de una forma decidida- Vamos a comer

-Esta bien- Respondio este y la siguio...

**FIN**

**Bueno estuvo corto, pero esta sera la actualizacion, igual mi otro Fic, su actualizacion fue corta pero es que son vacaciones y no me llega el aire inspirador jajajajaja**

**Los leo en el 4 capitulo :D- BrixFTW **


	4. I love you

**BUENO, no he actualizado Nada desde hace un ratote, porque me operaron :c, pero meh, tambien porque son vacaciones jajajajaja y tengo que descansar y bla bla bla Y MAS BLA PORQUE ES GRATIS, aqui la continuación :3**

-¿¡Yo!?- Pregunto Erza al escuchar que Bruno decía que le gustaba

-Bueno...alguien como tu...y como no hay nadie más como tu...pues creo que eres tu- Respondio el chico riendo- ¿Te molesta, Erza?- Ella no sabía que decir, ¿La quería o no?

-Por supuesto que no- Respondio esta algo confundida

-Claro que no te pedire que seas mi novia ni nada- Dijo este, la sonrisa que tenía Erza se borro al instante- Mereces algo mil veces mejor- Dijo mientras se ponía de pie y bajaba lentamente- No alguien feo y tonto como yo- Termino, Erza estaba en shock y no pudo responder, para cuando reacciono, Bruno ya no estaba ahí

Paso la noche, rapida para algunos que dormian como monos y lenta para aquellos que tenían problemas de amor...Aquellos no, aquella, Erza, que no pudo dormir en lo absoluto

Llego la mañana

-¡Buen día, gente!- Grito Bruno saltando de su cama, Erza salio de la suya, con la cara algo triste y cansada, estuvo pensando en como decirle a Bruno que lo amaba toda la noche y además estuvo pensando en la armadura del mismo

-Hay que salir ya, para poder llegar al lugar lo más pronto posible- Dijo Gray levantandose de su cama y al salir vio la mano de alguien en su cintura- ¿Eh...?- Quito las sabanas...y era Juvia- ¿¡J...juvia!?

-Gray-sama...- Gimio esta- Un rato más...- Pidio mientras lo atraía hacia ella

-Hmm...supongo que podemos quedarnos un rato más antes de salir, hay que tomarnos un baño- Dijo Lucy saliendo de la cama tambien

-¿Y Erza?- Pregunto Bruno mientras la buscaba con la mirada hasta que la encontra- Ah, Erza- Dijo acercandose- Veras yo...cambie de opinion, quiero que estes conmigo- La cara de Erza se torno roja al escuchar eso- Y pues...como es tan repentimo, dame la oportunidad de enamorarte, así tal vez...

-Yo igu- Bruno le tapo la boca

-No digas nada, espera para decir algo en unos días- Le ordeno Bruno, Natsu se estaba ahogando... ¿Alguien ordenandole a Erza?, lo peor, ¿Erza no hacía nada?, aun peor, ¿Estaba sonrojada?

-Esta bien- Respondio esta sonriendo mientras estaba sonrojada, afortunadamente solo Natsu y Gray escucharon todo, ya que Lucy estaba bañandose y Juvia durmiendo

Paso el pequeño tiempo, a Erza le dio tiempo para calmarse y tomarse un baño, Bruno pues... siendo Bruno, Natsu comiendo y Gray...disfrutando, sin saberlo, el suave abrazo de Juvia tanto que había caído dormido con ella por tanto cariño que sentía...aunque el no lo aceptaria, al menos no por ahora

-Ustedes dos, ¡Despierten!- Les grito Erza, tanto Gray como Juvia se asustaron y observaron a Erza...pero se sorprendieron, tenía una cara tan llena de felicidad que no parecía molesta, aun así les jalo la sabana y los separo, demostrando que si lo estaba

Paso el rato y todos estaban listos y se metieron al automovil, obviamente Natsu llorando, pero prefiriendo entrar a ser golpeado por Erza, Natsu, Bruno y Gray estaban en un lado y Erza, Juvia y Lucy en el otro lado

-¿Porque me tienes que tocar separada de Gray-sama?- Pregunto Juvia sacando lagrimas y volteando a ver a Gray...este la volteo a ver y se sonrojo, haciendo que Juvia tambien se sonrojara y su corazon latiera muy fuertemente por unos cuantos minutos

-Ustedes dos...estan actuando muy extraño- Comento Lucy algo estresada

-¿Porqué lo dices, Lucy?- Pregunto Erza volteando cada cierto tiempo a ver a Bruno

-Porque tu- Le agarro la cara y le puso un espejo en frente- No paras de sonreír-Le dijo molesta- Y tu- Dijo soltando a Erza y agarrando la cara de Juvia- Tampoco- la solto

-Es cierto...-Dijo Erza dando a entender que acababa de darse cuenta de ello

-¡UO!, ¡Miren!- Grito Natsu

-¡Genial!- Grito Bruno

-¿¡Que es eso!?- Pregunto Gray asombrado- ¡Erza, hay algo en la montaña!- Le dijo apuntando a la punta de la montaña

-Yo no veo nada- Dijo esta observando a Gray con cara molesta- ¿Es esta una broma?

-¡N...no en serio había algo!- Dijo este

-¡Además brillaba, ¿Verdad, Natsu!?- Dijo Bruno calmando a Erza un poco

-Seran idiotas...al lugar a donde vamos esta infestado de magia, con criaturas magicas...¡Es obvio que encontraran algo así!- Les regaño

-Ha...que miedo- Exclamaron los 3

-He...¿Es que le tienes miedo, cubitos de hielo?- Molesto Natsu a Gray

-¿Quieres empezar, flamitas?- Pregunto este

-¿Que dijiste, Bastardo?- Pregunto Natsu, golpeando por accidente a Bruno

-¡Hey...¿Quién fue el maldito!?...- Pregunto este uniendose a la pelea dandole un golpe a la espalda de Natsu y empujandolo hacia Gray

-¡Imbecil!- Grito este y empezaron a pelear los 3

-¿¡QUIÉN ESTA PELEANDO!?- Grito enojada Erza observando a los 3

-¡N...n...n...nosotros no!- Respondio Natsu

-P...para nada, solo estamos siendo amistosos, ¿No es así, Gray?- Pregunto Bruno pasandole el brazo a Gray y Natsu

-S...si- Respondio este

-'Que miedo...'- Pensaron los 3

-Esos 3...- Exclamo Erza cruzando sus brazos

-Parece que Bruno se unio rapidamente a su grupo de idiotas- Dijo Lucy mientras una gota de sudor caía de su frente al estilo anime

-Gray-sama...- Suspiro Juvia

Pasaron las horas hasta que por fin llegaron hasta el pueblo llamado Mirakishi, donde se encontraron con la persona que hizo el pedido de la misión

-Bienvenidos, mi nombre es Yoaburu, el lider de este pueblo- Comento el anciano, algo cansado

-Un gusto, Yoaburu-dono- Se presento Erza- Soy Erza Scarlet, estamos aquí por la misión que usted pidio

-Si...Espero puedan solucionarlo- Comento este

-Descuide, mis compañeros y yo nos encargaremos- Dijo esta- Ahora, ¿Podría darme los detalles a mi en privado?- Pregunto esta, el viejo asintio y fueron a una de las casas del pueblos, mientras que Natsu y los demás se quedaban afuera esperando

-¿¡Porque siempre Erza hace los arreglos!?- Pregunto Natsu haciendo un berrinche

-¡Por que tu seguramente destruirias todo!- Le explico Lucy

-G...Gray-sama, esto podría tomar un tiempo...¿N...no quisiera acompañar a Juvia?- Pregunto esta

-Hmmm...supongo que esta bien, además me dio un poco de hambre, ¿Porque no vamos a comer?- Le propuso a la chica acuatica

-¡S...si, esta bien!- Respondio esta feliz, puesto que su hombre amado la invataba a algun lugar

-¡Luuuuuucy...tengo haaaambre!- Se quejo Natsu

-Supongo que tu también...- Dijo esta y lo jalo- Vamos pues...- Le dijo sonriendole, este la siguio junto con Happy

Paso un tiempo y al fin Erza pudo salir de ese lugar, paso su mirada por el lugar y solo encontro a Bruno

-Hola- Le saludo este sonriendo

-¿Y los demás?- Pregunto esta sonriendole tambien y sentandose a su lado

-Hmmm- Penso este- ¡Pues Juvia y Gray fueron a comer juntos e igual Natsu y Lucy!- Respondio este recordando

-¿Porque no fuiste con ellos? - Le pregunto Erza

-Quería esperarte- Le dijo, Erza se sonrojo- Además no tengo dinero- Dijo este riendo

-Yo te invito- Dijo esta poniendose de pie de una forma decidida- Vamos a comer

-Esta bien- Respondio este y la siguio...

**FIN**

**Bueno estuvo corto, pero esta sera la actualizacion, igual mi otro Fic, su actualizacion fue corta pero es que son vacaciones y no me llega el aire inspirador jajajajaja**

**Los leo en el 4 capitulo :D- BrixFTW **


End file.
